


Memories of fireflies

by zathuraroy5 (Emilie)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bagginshield Summer Surprise Event, Dorks in Love, Fireflies, Fluff and Angst, Hobbiton, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia, One Shot, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie/pseuds/zathuraroy5
Summary: Bilbo reminisce of his feelings towards fireflies and what they represent.Short fic for the Bagginshield summer surprise.





	Memories of fireflies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Would Not Believe Your Eyes, if Ten Million Fireflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524035) by [ThatOneChemistryNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneChemistryNerd/pseuds/ThatOneChemistryNerd). 



> Here is the other half of the summer surprise! I didn't read it before writing mine and I'm so happy they work together!

He’s never thought much of fireflies before.

Of course, they were quite impressive the first couple of times he saw them as a child, but the novelty quickly wears off. 

Now, as he paused at his gate before a nightly walk, his wrinkled hands linked on top of the door, he can't help but find complexity in his feelings towards them. 

There is the indifference he felt as a child, pushed away with a renewed sense of wonder at seeing them through someone else's eyes. He lets the nostalgia and regret flow through him as he remembers, quite clearly, Thorin telling his story of stars and glow worms and fireflies.

It was the first time he really saw Thorin in another light. Yes, he had been surprised that the king dropped his weapons when Bilbo was threatened by the trolls, but the Dwarf was still a warrior then, making a decision to save one of his own. (Despite his clear disdain of the Hobbit, Bilbo thinks fondly).

No, that evening among the fireflies was the first time Bilbo saw Thorin as something more than a warrior and a king, even more than Kili and Fili’s uncle. It was then that he realized that this was a person, someone with memories and stories of childhood, someone who still had a certain vulnerability despite all that was thrown at him. It was also when he first felt the first threads of … something more. (That he had quickly quashed down, because how ridiculous).

Shaking his head fondly at his obliviousness, he wonders again with no small amount of regret what could have been if he had only followed his heart then. All that time wasted, fighting with him, losing his trust, losing…

Snapped out of his thoughts, he looks up at the small gathering of blinking lights, fluthering not far in front of him. He starts to smile as a shadow slowly walks up bagshot row, the lights dispersing as two piercing blue eyes looks down at him on the other of the gate, mirth clear in them. 

“Sorry for the delay, it took me longer to close the forge then I thought.” Curiosity mingles with the mirth directed at him. “What are you thinking of, Ghivashel?”

Bilbo pours all the love he felt into his gaze, smiling fondly at the Dwarf in front of him, as some blinking lights find themselves in the silver hair and beard, giving an ethereal feel to the very real figure in front of him. 

“I think fireflies never looked more beautiful.” 

He receives a dazzling smile in return, the one that still to this day takes his breath away, as he joins Thorin on the road for their evening walk among flying lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, even if it's so short!


End file.
